Survive
by T1203
Summary: So... Apex screwed up again, and managed to unleash a zombie outbreak and an infected and homicidal AI on the world. This time, I don't think any of us are going to live. We'll just have to survive. Full list of fandoms/franchises crossed over from. This story does NOT directly relate to any of the fandoms. Only uses storylines and lore of them. M for swearing, and just to be safe.


**A/N: Hello and welcome to another attempt at a fanfiction. This one, is going to actually be a completely different story, so much that it would be just considered a fiction story, if not for the fact that I used lore, items, and ideas of multiple fandoms to form the backstory of this fanfiction. So aside from having the backstory of multiple fandoms merged together and a few items and ideas from them, this story will not directly relate or have characters from the fandoms listed below. Oh, and some of the listed fandoms/franchises just gave me inspiration.**

* * *

 **Used Ideas/Backstories/Lore from:**

 **Portal**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Pokémon**

* * *

 **Gained Inspiration from:**

 **SAS 4: Zombie Assault**

 **Call of Duty: Zombies**

 **Portal**

 **Other authors here on**

* * *

We're going to die.

No, that is no way to start a story. Here, let's start at the beginning. Not the very beginning, mind you. The start, of when it all went to hell.

It was all their fault. Apex Incorporated. They made it happen. One day, one of their genius scientists had the amazing idea of making a bioweapon that turned people against each other, while killing the people themselves. The other amazing scientists came to the immediate conclusion to make a zombie virus. Best idea they ever had. Well, the scientists were so arrogant, that they decided that the chambers that held the test subjects, didn't need locks. After all, these scientists are all gods, right? Of course not, the test subjects broke out and infected the rest of the staff. The resulting outbreak nearly destroyed the world. It all happened in 2315. Fortunately the militaries of the world were able to fight back and contain the outbreak before it could spread beyond the planet Glacius-207. Some guy named David Grey apparently spear-headed the assault, and managed to destroy, on the hive mind that the creatures had developed. Sacrificed himself to save the rest of the ignorant world. Good man, that David.

Aside from extreme life losses, the destruction of the hive mind released a pulse that spread across the galaxy, cutting off our ability to use magic. The formerly secret magical community was no more. It also came with another devastating effect. Not only did we lose magic, we lost a lot of the Pokémon. Thanks a lot, Apex.

The remaining Pokémon are either in hiding, or dead. I don't know. Anyway, Apex went on to create the world's second AI. The second sentient piece of technology with access to the entirety of the internet. They found some blueprints in the old ruins of some place called "Aperture." Some helpful pre-recordings of some guy named Cave Johnson helped them. Well, they say that history will repeat, and repeat it did. The AI took over the building, killing all of the scientists, thank god. The Union sent a strike team to shut off the AI, can't have a sentient being that can access everything digital in this digital world now, can we? Strike team, surprisingly, had one of the last Pokémon on it. They managed to shut down the AI and save the CEO of the company. Why the AI spared him, I will never know. Of course, the CEO thanked the strike team, and sent them back to the Union. He then went on to rebuild the company. Took about half a century to restore it to its former glory.

This time, Apex kept its new AI system under control, with strict parameters it had to follow. Funny enough the parameters were simply Isaac Asimov's Three Laws of Robotics, the documents recovered from way back in 1942, from before the E-Books bankrupted all the libraries. After all, why have to go to a library, when you can just sit at home and have the documents brought straight to you? They also formed a fail-safe for the new AI system. It was called "Gamma" but no one really knows.

After two disasters that could have destroyed the world, Apex still managed to stay a respected company. It's funny how far people are willing to go in the name of science. Apex decided that since it managed to keep an AI under control, it could keep the Z0M813 project under control too. And surprisingly, they did. They made a cure for it too.

Everything good must come to an end I suppose, and the new "Golden Age" humanity had reached was no exception. Even then, when I look back, I still blame Apex for it all. A terrorist managed to get past their "state-of-the-art" security systems. He blew up not just one, but three of their four main generators. One generator powered the fail-safe for the AI. Another powered the facility. The third powered the building where the test subjects for the bioweapon were held. The last generator powered the _coffee machine_. Of course, in all their arrogance, there was only one backup generator from back in 2215. It's so out of date, I doubt it can even start anymore. Surprise, surprise, the test subjects infected the entire building, again, causing another outbreak. There would be no survival from this one. Glacius-207 immediately fell to the zombies, reforming the hive mind, which remembered everything from its last life, coming back _pissed_. Unfortunately for us, the hive mind was smart this time. It reactivated the AI, who was also _pissed_ at humanity. They formed an alliance, the AI becoming a _willing, digital host_ for the pathogen. Apparently this new digital pathogen didn't affect the AI at all. The AI augmented the zombies with technology, essentially turning them into cyborgs infected with the pathogen. The AI slowly hacked into our databases back on Earth, slowly but surely taking control of the world.

It would be another decade before anything happened, but when it did, it all went to hell.

* * *

 **This is a prologue/some background information. Updates may come in either a week, or a month. Depends if writer's block or laziness occurs.**


End file.
